S3 E16
Summary Length Special The team are judged by the Divine Ephiny, Prince is banished from Frandelle, Greta is banished from the "Quest". Adelais and Stevens are granted an audience with the Jade Lady. Separately, Tektite is judged and granted audience. The Jade Lady is a large, green dragon in a room full of mirrors that reflect the happenings of Frandelle. She grants her "mark" to Tektite, one of four that they require to defeat Igneon. Meanwhile, Igneon has caught up with them and is making demands. Prince escapes, with Chester, on Breanne's boat, thanks to Pabu and begins heading North. Adelais, Tektite and Stevens flee from Igneon and head South to the Free Kingdoms. Greta wakes up in Grimm's realm. Appearances In order of appearance * Tektite * Divine Ephiny * Prince * Greta * Adelais * Stevens * Lady of Jade * Chester * Breanne * Pabu * Biscuit * Igneon * Grimm Locations Frandelle * Le Palace * Le Mason Beauty Quote of the Week TBD Events The doors open up, everybody looking towards each other Someone said something, some walking occurred Tektite closes his eyes They enter a room that is wider than it is deep The path they walk down leads to a witness stand Flanking left and right are jade benches There are green tapestries, spelling out message or heraldry (similar to Museum) Steep flight of steps at the back, a throne with tapestries above Figure standing in front of the throne, looks to be as tall as Greta Tall figure seems to be wearing ceramic armour, no hair, ceramic mask with black, gem lenses Ceramic folded wings at the shoulders, a very large jade sword with runes down it They follow the path, the witness stand is very much in front The stands around are empty No one can see a sign of Chester There doesn’t appear to be any exits Everyone steps up to the stand No visible torches but there is an ambient light “Ambassador Prince and the Hygard party,” No motion from the figure, no mouth on the mask, but it comes from over there “you have sought audience with the Jade Lady of Frandelle, yet stand here accused of crimes against her” Prince, “State the accusations” “Ambassador prince you stand accused of assaulting the previous Jade Lady, how do you plead?” Prince, not guilty “that is noted and refused” Prince disagrees “do any else wish to stand for themselves?” Greta, what’s the alternative? “presently my judgement will be concluded based on the monde du palace” Greta, then yes “Greta of Hygard, state your piece” Greta, do you need to read my accusations first, sorry not sure of protocol here “Greta of Hygard, you are accused of one count of obstructing the law and several counts of assault” Greta, sorry clarification on obstructing the law? “I hear you’ve done much to waste the time of local guardsmen in their attempts to keep the peace” Greta, I don’t think I have, but I have assaulted some people, guilty for that -I have my reasons “as you wish” Greta, thing is right, we came to Frandelle with a very specific mission, which I think others might be best explaining, but the assault was in pursuit of that mission for the greater pursuit of Frandelle “Then you claim you have assaulted Frandellian for their own good” Greta, essentially, yes “so noted” Greta, but there is more context, when others explain, they are better with their words than I am “Adelais of Stormroque, one count of impersonation, and the request of the previous Jade Lady that you’d be seen here” Adelais, may I ask for clarification on the first offence, please “this is your supposed claim during the facade to state your place as the next Jade Lady” Adelais, ah when I accidentally wore green, I am guilty, however than was an honest error, and grave on my part, as a tourist - although technically I am Frandellian, but I am very sorry and I absolutely did not mean to cause any offence “this claim will be investigated here, however that you were requested by the Jade Lady is some what troubling” Adelais, well I will be happy to help in any way that I can, if there are further issues “so noted” “And to the Golem in the service of Ambassador Prince, contrary to your lack of demeanour within the walls any actions of your charge fall on your shoulders as well. I am informed you are already aware that you should not be on Frandellian ground, any implication against you will have grave in consequence” Stevens, this is understood, Stevens is holding his hat in his hands “The present judgement is the four of you are to be exiled from Frandelle” Prince, where’s Tektite Greta, well like, are we allowed to state our cases “you are encouraged” Greta, I understand prior to entering, you met with Chester of the Free Kingdoms “that’s none of your concern” Greta, I am hoping that what he said will be - we were tasked with coming to Frandelle by the King of Hygard, King Reginald, who was recently replaced with Queen De’ath - I assume you are aware of the events that unfolded, with a dragon breaking out of a tower in Hygard and heading south to the Free Kingdoms, we were tasked by the king of hygard to do something about it, which we are trying to do. we came to Frandelle because in the old stories, there is mention of the Lady of Jade, along side the Voice from Above, the Tyrant of the Peak and Mortallous, and King Tribnik himself, worked together to imprison Igneon. So this is why we were sent with Frandelle, we were very aware that for every day, time is ticking on, every minute we spent delaying Igneon would be destroying more and more. Personally, I ended up assaulting your guards because I was trying desperately to hurry this along, as we have to go all over the world to do this. Adelais, we came here to deliver a message, and a warning, to the Jade Lady, we believe we are on limited time, and people make mistakes in a panic, everything we do that was wrong was a genuine mistake, and I am very sorry Greta, in the interesting in a world saving coalition, “do not misunderstand, I am far more aware than the danger of Igneon” the figure starts walking up the hall towards “I was born of the alliangence of Tribnik and Frandelle , I was at the battle of the Black Crag, I have seen Igneon and battled him” She’s at least 12 foot “But as divine protector of Frandelle it is my duty to protect such misfortune befalling our continent, and if the protectors have such reckless and unhinged notions of help then I am going to have to escalate the judgement of Greta of Hygard Prince, what do you mean share his views? “it is my place in court to ask the questions” Prince, as a Ambassador of Hygard, these are threats against one of my citizens Adelais, it is a small mistake, he didnt kill anyone Prince, was the judgement not banishment, so if Handsome Greta here leaves immediately, would that help us talk to the Jade Lady, you could talk for us “any whom I trust to act as sworn defenders of Hygard are Jade Lady and Queen De’ath may have audience with the Jade Lady upon termination of this court” Greta, I am not doubting your knowledge, are you awhere it was Queen De’aths hand that release Igneon “this is irrelevant” Greta, Queen De’ath unleashed an apocalypse upon the world and that is an irrelevant fact? “by law of Hygard she is the rightful Queen” Greta, surely the law does not hold when the fate of the world is at hand “it is law in the first place that kept Igneon bound” Prince, divine ephiny here has a fine point, Lady De’ath is irrelevant so does not need to be a hang up Greta, I wouldn't say that her trust goes very far Prince, they clearly haven't met her Greta, Queen De’ath did not dispatch anyone as she is the cause Prince, the ruler of Hygard did send us out, technicalities “you have not said anything to adjust your judgement, ambassador Prince” Prince, I’ll get to that at some point I’m sure Greta, I don’t think I can say anything else then, I’m not going to lie - it was at the hand of Lady De’ath … Prince, the next is that we plead our cases, how does that happen? “you are entitled to speak any truth that you feel may alter your current judgement” Prince, is that in the now? “it is” Prince, well then Prince, my accusation is making contacting with t he previous Jade Lady, is that correct? “more questions Ambassador?” Prince, you’ll find me questionable “Previously stated, assault” Prince, that is strong. I do not know her and would not recognise the Jade Lady, I don’t like the word of assault. I can assume that was when I went to dance with a lady at the facade. “by word of the monde du palace, you did not declare a wish to dance, you simply took it” Adelais, ask consent! Prince, the monde du palace did not point anything out, can you see where misunderstandings would occur. not even a guidebook. “your attempted abuse of your escorts had been overlooked, I am beginning to establish a point of empathy” Prince, thank you! “let it be known Ambassador Prince that your sentence is already somewhat merciful as I am the living mark of allegiance between our nations.” Prince, I acknowledge and would not like to sully that, but you asked for the truth and I am giving you the truth “have you any more to say” Prince curts his head The figure looks to people in turn Stevens has nothing to say “I must clarify, are you all together in association” Adelais, we have all arrived here with the same purpose, to warn Frandelle of the impending threat Prince, as a collection of five we are on the same mission Greta, we were dispatched with the same instruction, but we have differing methods to approach this “should you all choose to represent Hygard as a whole, you will be exiled together” She emphasises that they have to make the decision now to leave, or to have individual judgement Greta, I know you don’t like this question, but can you inform us of our individual judgements “I shall not, your judgments are not final” Prince, collectively the worst that we can suffer is exile, individually what is the worst than anywhere can suffer “exile from the self” Greta, what sort of an affect does ‘exile of the self’ have to after lives? I ask because this place is so removed from the real She stares for a little while, first time she has done that, “there is only one God in Frandelle” Greta, and that affects foreign pantheons as well, even though they are not sworn? “I would suppose, I have not visited the other side in some thousand years” Greta, so if I was to be exiled from myself, I would be beholden to whatever post-mortal judgement is by Frandelle’s one God, or is this an untested theory “I could not answer for sure, these questions run thin” Prince mutters, nothing on the mortal plane, or any other, can keep me from my destination Greta, I’d like to put a vote for group exile, you seem to have this Igneon in hand Adelais, we came to warn you and you are aware Prince, where’s Tektite “awaiting judgement” Prince, that seems odd Adelais, I believe Tektite has made his own choice as an adult Greta, Tektite decided to not come in as the party “what is your choice Ambassador Prince?” Greta reaches for Adelais’ hand Prince, my choice would be to stand for the innocence that I possess “let it be known if you choose to be judged personally, so must everyone else” Prince, could there be no leeway in separation, with foreign relationships in mind “in any legal respect, Ambassador Prince, your title is the only reason I can treat you as a group, should you wish to shirk it during proceedings you will be treated as individuals” Adelais reaches out to hold Stevens’ hand, in solidarity Prince is standing in front Prince, it would seem that there is no way out of individual judgement “very well, as you are so fond to press the point Ambassador Prince, say your piece” Prince, is this now the judgement phase “yes” Prince, these are the facts, I cannot be guilty of assault when I am not informed of what assault, I cannot be accused of assaulting the Jade Lady when I do not know what the Jade Lady is, if lack of knowledge is my crime “your ignorance is noted Ambassador, and to your golem escort is there anything to add” Stevens, only that, now that we have dispensed the premise of the Ambassador party as we are judged as individuals I am an individual “then during your time in Frandelle you have exclusively acted individually” Stevens, with the interest of the group at heart, if you respect the human soliloquy “so noted” “Greta of Hygard, have you anything to add?” Greta, no I think I have said everything I can say “Adelais of Stormroque,” Adelais, I would like to apologise again for anything I may have done in my ignorance in Frandelle, please do not judge my friends too harshly “so noted” The figure raised up her hand as if holding a tray “Ambassador Prince, your judgement has escalated to permanent exile from Frandelle” Prince, that’s rather rude “To your escort, the golem, fruitless as it may be without your master you are granted audience with the Jade Lady” Stevens, thank you “to Adelais of Stormroque, you too may see the Lady” Adelais, thank you “To Greta of Hygard, as divine protector of Frandelle and the living pact of allegiance between Hygard and the Jade Lady, I declare you danger to the realm and exile you from the quest” “were this a matter of interest exclusively to either party, I would have the power to banish you from one or the other, however, as this matter effects the realm as a whole, you shall be removed from it.” Prince, now just wait a .... There’s a thick green smoke begins to bleed from her hand and into the floor Greta turns Adelais around to face her, to ask permission, and Adelais kisses him The thick smoke falls and showers onto the group Adelais throws out her shield arm to Greta as if to protect him Prince, this is an outrage! The mist stops, and finishes, and clears Only Adelais and Stevens remain Greta, Adelais, I love you … The smoke clears, and there’s no one there The doors behind you open They now stand in waiting “Tektite of Rosevale, enter” Tektite says “I’m sorry” when he just sees them both Adelais says, you’ll be fine, you haven’t done anything wrong Tektite realises that Adelais is upset and hugs her Divine Ephiny has returned to standing back at the throne. Doors close behind Tektite. As the other two have left. “Tektie of Rosevale state your purpose.” Tektite has his eyes closed and says “I am here to seek audience with the Lady of Jade.” “Regarding what?” “Regarding the impending threat of Igneon.” “Who sent you?” “The king of hygard sent us as a group but we were separated.” “Yes!” “Do you care to elaborate?” “There was a king at the time.” “Then why here, why the lady of the jade?” Tektite quotes passages from historic text he had previously read. “With not much to go on we sort the lady of jade for clarification.” “Where shall you go next?” enquires Divine Ephiny “The aim is to find information on the other key pieces.” and rattles off what he knows. “Personally I need to face the west.” “And why the west?” she boomed as she walks down the steps. Tektite leans in as if saying something he shouldn’t “Mortallus.” “You seek help from the lady of jade then intend to return to Mortallus?” “To return or visit, it depends on my memory. And the information from the lady of jade.” “You have no recollection of the west?” queries the Divine Ephiny. Body language suggests she winces at this. “It is hard to recollect that which is painful.” and winces also. “Then, what help do you expect to get there?” counters the Divine Ephiny. “Knowledge is help.” “That is our concern. You freely admit you are a black dragon of the brood of Mortallus?” Stunned for a moment, Tektite replies “Yes.” “then I do not see how we can trust you.” “I am not my race. I was brought up separately without the knowledge of their ways.” “Then not a dragon what are you?” “Tektite.” replies firmly. The Divine Ephiny raises her right arm with a flat palm once again. Thick green smoke rolls out and surrounds Tektite. “As divine protector of Frandelle, sworn guardian of the Jade Lady, and Archangel of the Weaver… I grant you audience.” The smoke clears and Tektite is still standing there. Tektite - “Thank you for your time.” The doors open again “You may now stand in waiting.” Joining the Adelais and Stevens in the waiting room they share a moment of silence. After a moment the same doors which closed earlier open again inwards instead of outwards. The feeling of standing up straight is even more pressing and present. “Remember not to look at her.” mumbles out Adelais. In the new room there is a soft glow. Adelais takes point followed by the others. Tektite is unsure on the rules and is undecided. Beyond the light is coming from an array of mirrors which stretch out in a semi-circle in various shapes. Past the glow of the mirrors it is dark which seems to stretch on forever. Within each mirror is reflected a scene within frandelle playing out in real time. The curve of the mirrors is wide to made room at the centre for an enormous green dragon. “You seek audience?” she booms. Stevens pipes up “Igneon is free. On this you are aware.” “Yes.” “We seek you aid in sealing him once more.” “Who will bare my mark?” booms back. “Sorry for asking, but what does that mean?” The Jade Lady turned around “Long ago the lizard king led the mortal races against igneon. to do this they needed four marks. Who will bare mine?” “would that mean giving up my existing religion” The Jade Lady says, “you would be sworn to me, the Lady of Jade, the one truth God of the mortal plane” Tektite, if it helps I have none Stevens, I have no faith to give Tektite, would one hold all four marks? Jade Lady, no mortal can hold more than one mark Tektite, would your mark protect me from Mortallous? Jade Lady, you do not ask of Igneon? Tektite, Igneon is a world threat, Mortallous is a threat to me Jade Lady, you seek to restrain both? Stevens, I cannot speak for Tektite but my primary concern is Igneon and the safety of this realm Tektite, no, Mortallous wouldn’t trust his mark to me Jade Lady, then come, if you are ready Tektite and Adelais both step forward Jade Lady, I only have one mark to give, do not waste my time Adelais, Tektite, take it for the protection from Mortallous Tektite, and I wouldn’t want you to give up your faith Lady of Jade turns on the spot and faces Tektite, raises up a massive claw Punches it through the breastplate Scratches through, and there’s a dark green glow that follows, draws in an eye with the thin slit pupil The breastplate is marked as well She retracts the claw, turns back to the mirrors “now go” Adelais goes to help Tektite feels more in control of his power, inside Jade Lady, “it is already too late” She turns her gaze to one mirror in particular, to the port where the green swirl, Prince arrives Prince sees the oceans bubbling before him Beyond that is a wall of fire, above is Igneon Igneon flies up onto the great white wall, land heavily, tearing the top Two beige boys come out of invisibility, one goes to throw some green energy shackles at one of the feet, Igneon blows both of them off the wall Igneon perches a top the wall- “to all of Frandelle, whoever brings to me the Jade Lady shall be spared” Adelais, Stevens and Tektite hear this when they leave the palace Prince summons his wingbow Knitting out from Prince’s back like cobwebs are full wings, wings of silken feathers Prince jumps onto a shanty roof Chester is scratching his head looking at the dragon Prince glides down to Chester Chester, ah, horse biscuits Prince, having dealt with foreign lingo, I’d have to agree with you, seems our pickle has caught up with us Chester, starting to wonder if this lizard-dog thing is following me Prince, isn’t this your first destination, did you stop at Hygard? Chester, had some of the others headed that way Prince, we left it rather craggy Chester, ah rough place Prince, that was before the dragon emerged Chester, hey! you’re looking a bit fly boy, you ready to take that down? don’t think I’m up to much but probably get in your back and give it a few Prince gives him a look Prince, as much as I’d like to, I don’t think we’re a match Chester, well what the plan, then there handsome Prince, I’m sad to say that I do not have a plan in the view of such grand opposition Chester, well that’s it at the end of the day, comes down to confidence, if you don't think you can do whatever to the dragon, heck I dunno, where to know then, North of something? Prince, theres confidence and there's stupidity Chester, well I dunno about you but I don’t fancy my chances of swimming Prince, how did you get here in the first place Chester, poofed, talked to some dumb ass spider girl and she poofed me, you must know Prince, we got here the conventional way Chester, oh the first time Chester, I rode Prince, over land? Chester, no with a horse Prince, ah you rode here, ah we got a boat Prince whistles for Pabu Chester, you got a flying horse or something? (he whistles too) Prince, more of a problem solver Next to one of the shanty buildings, a lot of people are running to the walls, the port itself is being abandoned. Prince is calling and whistling, Chester starts whistling too, the building gets hit by a ballista shot with a chain attached. The other side of the chain, beyond the fire across the ocean Prince, Chester, my boy, I think this is for us Chester, good plan, I like it Chester hops straight onto the chain Prince gives it a good tug and gets on Prince gets his scimitar out and starts cutting through Chester is running along the chain to the ship Prince sees, and pegs it as well Prince spreads his wings and leaps over the fire Uncontrolled plummet down onto the deck Pabu on Breanne shoulder starts screaming at her face, Breanne, I’m on it ! hold on! Reeling the chain back in She jumps off and heads to the helm The churn of the ocean bubbles them away from the flames Chester hit the deck and starts patting the fires away, as they sail away Whilst in the Mason Beauty, Adelais, fucking hell (accent dropped) Guards are trying to talk people into their homes Some people are hesitating Adelais goes to anyone who is dilly-dallying- you have to fucking get inside, there’s a dragon, you have to go Many people are confused but the pointing does the job, people will comply Stevens does a good job of shepherding people around, this way please Adelais makes sure Tektite is in her sight at all times Stevens is grabbing them and scooping people, really polite and telling people where to go Adelais brings in Biscuit, she says, Biscuit Crumbs Wit-Custard, get here now Biscuit is baring his teeth Tektite is helping as well, noted he’s confident and standing tall Adelais, Stevens, Tektite and Biscuit take 3 hours to secure Mason Beauty Adelais looks for Derek during Adelais finds some other guards dragging him The most significant thing is that Divine Ephiny walks out of le Palace Ephiny stands with both hands on her sword, and her sword is dripping with something that hisses Ephiny spreads her spider wings, Stevens notices As a note: the divine ephiny, they were not wings on her back but folded spider legs with webs between, and that was not a mask, those were her unblinking eyes and her mouth could not move Igneon has not left the port, he reminds the citizens of his demands, says he can only “mark” one of them, anyone after that has the options of subjugation or death - he says he’s the One True God of the Realm Adelais, Tektite, Stevens and Biscuits clear the streets Igneon bellows across the continent Tektite walks up to Ephiny Tektite, do we stand with you or go Ephiny, you seek the West do you not? I shall ensure you have time Tektite, thank you, I wish you well Tektite leaves to Adelais and Stevens Adelais rides Biscuit and Tektite rides on Stevens across the desert to the port town, with intention to leave Adelais is going to be praying to Ebere - All right well you saw all of that, I know I ask for your help a lot but this time is different, that is if you’re not banished here too Igneon starts raving the “mark”, “I smell the lady’s mark!” as we get closer Stevens explains that Igneon is at the port Adelais and Stevens veer off South, towards the Free Kingdoms Stevens suggests that we head towards Le Grande Drip, where they can ask how else to exit Frandelle Adelais, yeah let’s do that People have already been cleared from the streets in Le Grande Drip There are quite a few buildings with a jar doors, some people must have upped and left A lot of people have nestled themselves in the big museum Stevens stops to ask the huddles masses Stevens, probably best to hide under ground if you can, there’s a massive dragon underway They point us to two port towns, near the coast to the Free Kingdoms and off to the East Adelais, Stevens and Tektite head to the coast near Free Kingdoms, when they arrive it is night-time At the port town there are people packing boats Adelais riding Biscuit and Tektite riding Stevens “we need transport to the Free Kingdoms, we don’t care “ “you are running the voice” Stevens, yes “you come” Adelais, ah thank you They waves us on quick Stevens is invited onto a palette Adelais gives him a pat as thanks The guy does a gesture where he kisses his fist and holds it out There is a distant shot of the two boats going in opposite directions, fades to adventurer map hue with dotted lines - the word Frandelle smolders from the map After credits There’s a burnt out brick oven with ashen snow, the camera blinks on the oven, and a little skull and a little hood come into view “You’re back early”